


maybe not

by elpismoon



Series: long lost lovers [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/F, I think that's it - Freeform, all u need to know is that this is Sad, also the lower case is purposeful, clarke is sad and reminiscent, this is literally just angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 03:32:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11569419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elpismoon/pseuds/elpismoon
Summary: it is midnight and clarke is thinking about lexa.





	maybe not

clarke wakes at precisely midnight. a streak of moonlight illuminates the floor of her room. it is silent. somewhere, she thinks, lexa is most likely asleep - dreaming about peaceful things. not about clarke. it occurs to her how pathetic this thing she is doing actually is, obsessing and overthinking about someone who has long forgotten her. 

she is sat upright, her back resting against the headboard. the wood is cold against her bare skin but she makes no attempt to move . she is fixated on the warm body of lexa woods. maybe if she thinks hard and long enough, she will feel the smooth skin of the girl she loves ; maybe not.

she thinks about all the good times they spent in this room. she thinks about the first night they spend together, lexa quiet but so, so passionate. maybe if she thinks long and hard enough, she could be back in the arms of her lost lover; maybe not.

lexa , she imagines, is happy - content. she is warm and bubbly and all the things clarke loved about her. she is all that without clarke. clarke thinks about her face and her laugh, her eyes shining after watching titanic, the twitch in her lips when she's trying not to smile. why would she ever try not to smile ? maybe if she thinks long and hard enough, she could be back in all those moments- be as happy and content as lexa is now; maybe not. 

clarke sighs. she is tired of her feelings. she is tired of lexa. she is tired of herself. 

she shifts back into the creased sheets and lays her head back onto the pillow. her body is rigid. she hopes to dream of someone new, dream of someone without those emerald eyes, without that golden laugh, without those soft, rosy lips. maybe if she dreams long and hard enough, she will forget lexa entirely; maybe not.

**Author's Note:**

> i was sad when i wrote this.


End file.
